


Google Malfunctioning

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Google malfunctioning, Hurt/Comfort, concerned Dark and Will, hurt Googliplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: In light of people being banned on YouTube after Markiplier's "This Man Is A Criminal" Livestream Google start to malfunction... Its not a good sign when thousands of people suddenly stop using Google as their main search engine.
Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Malfunction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this story after watching Mark's most recent video and talking a bit with wonderful people on Doctor_Discord's server. This idea came about thanks to one of the mods suggesting we use Google and YouTube as little as possible and start an internet riot. Everyone uses Google, only a few people use Bing because Google IS better than Bing in a lot of ways. 
> 
> I decided to write the effect this might have on our favourite genocidal android.
> 
> EDIT 25/12/19: Due to this story getting the most votes (so far, it's only been up since Sunday night) on the pole I posted on Tumblr about which story I should update for Christmas, I decided to go through and edit chapter 1. I've added some things in and expanded on one or two things here and there. 
> 
> This story takes place after Yancy Is Eric's Oldest Brother but before The Aftermath, Squirrel King Chapter 8 and MFC Chapter 3: Sushi Snuggles but after That Wasn't Dark. 
> 
> Google - all four units  
Ben - Google Blue  
Beta - Google From another universe
> 
> Matthew - Mark  
Mark - Actor Mark

Date: 09/11/19  
Time: 3:03 pm - 4:30 pm

Dark was a _little_ concerned when he heard a loud _CRASH_ followed by a loud mechanical shrieking scream coming from Google's office. The light flickered briefly before Ben stalked into the kitchen. Dark hadn't seen Google or his extensions since Matthew had made _"This Man's a Criminal" _Livestream a week after AHWM. Ben looked immensely... _displeased_ about something. 

His eyes were a multi-coloured wheel. His synthetic skin was torn in several places, blue liquid dripping from some of the wounds. His internal mechanics sparked every now and then. It was a frankly terrifying sight. Ben seemed to glitch as the lights flickered. Beta darted into the kitchen, skidding a little as he tried to stop, clearly freaked out by something. 

Bing soon followed. They grabbed Ben and pinned him an empty chair. Ben tried to escape their hold but couldn't. Dark shared an alarmed look with Wilford wondering what on earth was going on. Beta sat in Ben's lap pressing him against the chair. Wilford felt sick as he looked at the various injuries and _knew_ Google had done it to himself

Why he would hurt himself, Wilford had no idea. He knew something serious would have to have happened for Google to injure himself so badly. He, unlike the other egos, knew just _how_ much work Google did _do_ and hoped he wouldn't be out of commission for very long otherwise they be so very royally _screwed_. Google ran _everything_ in the Manor with Bing. 

He sighed sadly before opening a portal and stepping through knowing the only way to even _begin_ to fix Google was to get Matthew. Wilford winced when he saw the freaked out look on Yancy and Illinois faces. They had only been around for a week, they hadn't really had much interaction with Bing or Google. Mostly due to the fact Google tended to stay in his office most of the time and Bing was often out the manor helping or running errands.

"You mAy wAnT tO conTact MatHew," Beta commented, his voice glitching a little as he strained with the effort of keeping Ben pinned to the chair. Beta shifted, hooking his legs over Ben's ankles and around the legs, effectively pinning the older android in place. Ben tried to struggle but wasn't able to move much thanks to Beta locking his joints. He wasn't going to let Ben go knowing he would only continue to hurt himself if he _did_ let Ben go.

"Bing, what's going on? Why would we need to get Matthew?" Dark questioned, he hadn' seen Google malfunction this bad since he had first been created and arrived at the Manor glitching every few sentences, that had been fixed through minor updates and Google constantly going through his coding to find any bugs, then he had been updating and Bing had arrived.

It was only after finding out Bing was actually from the future, he had taken over most of Google's jobs did Dark realised just how much Google actually did. Dark knew this malfunction was different somehow and far more serious.

It took a great deal of effort to hurt Google, his skin was incredibly tough and didn't break easily, only an incredibly sharp knife or something designed specifically cut through his synthetic skin which was something Google had in his office. The thought that he had done that to himself made Dark's blood run cold. If this was what Ben looked like, Dark didn't want to know what Ryan, Gabriel and Oliver were in. 

The look in Bing's eyes sent shivers down his spine. Dark turned to say something to Wilford only to find he had disappeared and knew he went to get Matthew. 

"YouTube banned several hundred, maybe thousand people after Matthew "This Man Is A Criminal" live stream. There's a riot happening. Thousands of people have stopped using Google and YouTube and have moved to Bing. Those who can't use Google are using it as little as possible. It caused him to malfunction," Bing answered, his voice was flat, cold, emotionless and robotic and _terrifying_

He knew there was more to Google Malfunctioning. The cold fury in Bing's eyes was terrifying, he looked every bit the terrifying robot most human were terrified of.

* * *

Matthew was alarmed when Wilford appeared in his studio, he had a nagging feeling something wasn't right since the live steam and his camera had suddenly "died" which is... highly unusual. 

He had been meaning to check on his egos and meet the new egos, he hadn't gotten the chance due to how busy dealing with the aftermath of the Live Stream. He'd hoped it wouldn't affect them but knew it had as soon as Wilford appeared looking pale, worried and _very_ scared. Matthew got up and pulled Wilford over to his bed, getting him to remove his shows before joining Matthew on his bed.

Matthew knew they needed to get to the Manor but that could happen _after_ Wilford had calmed down and wasn't so frightened, upset and on edge of mental breakdown which sometimes happened. Spending time with Matthew was the only way to stop Wilford from having a complete and utter meltdown. Reality did _strange_ things when Wilford had a meltdown.

He would slip into a certain mindset and just wanted to be close to Matthew. 

Arthur had told them off handily being around Matthew helped settle his aura, even though Wilford was very much insane, everything he had been through had caused a destabilisation, the memories missing of what exactly happened, being that he was only left with the feeling of dread and fear made things even worse. Dr Iplier, Bim, Google and Ed had noticed the meltdown only happened with PostManorWilford.

PreManorWilford didn't have that problem, though he would sometimes have a mini-meltdown over something not working correctly, it was nowhere _near_ as bad as PostManorWilford, usually it had to do with the things he experienced _before_ he got thrown back to when Damien was still alive. Wilford snuggled into Matthew's arm, burying his head into Matthew's chest.

He wished Matthew would visit more often. He knew Matthew was busy but he wouldn't be gone for long thanks to the time difference between The Human World and the UpsideDown. He sighed when he felt Matthew's aura wrap around him. All the tension drained from Wilford's body, everything would be alright. Google would be fixed, there was nothing to worry about. 

Matthew smiled down at Wilford when he felt his oldest ego smuggle a little closer and finally fall asleep. They would go to Manor when Wilford had woken up. Matthew would deal with whatever issue had come up. He knew it was serious, despite their ability to create their own bodies they very rarely did, preferring to possess Matthew while allowing him to retain the memories. 

Wilford felt more refreshed and stable when he woke than he had in several years. That was the effect of being around Matthew had on them. Matthew collected a few things and Wilford brought him to the Manor shortly after he left. He sometimes really loved being able to manipulate reality. Matthew was alarmed when he saw Beta pinning a beat and battered Ben to one of the kitchen chairs. 

The thing that startled him the most, however, was the condition was a result of people being banned during the Livestream. He didn't think it would affect him _this_ much.

* * *

**Two Days Ago**

Google was, of course, watching Matthew's Livestream a week after A Heist with Markiplier came out. He had, of course, completed all the paths and gotten all the ending. It was incredibly fun. It hadn't taken him long to figure out the clues "Dark" had left in the video, he hadn't noticed anything off about the Ignorance Is Bliss ending until Eric mentioned it then the differences stood out. 

It was a testament to Mark's acting that had even _Google_ convinced he was Dark. He started to feel strange shortly after the stream staring but ignoring the feeling, it was probably nothing. He helped the mods with monitoring the chats and saw the fans voting on which path they wanted Mark to take. He voted as well. The strange feeling got worse after he voted a few times. 

His firewall activated when something started attacking his systems resulting in Matthew's camera inadvertently dying. The strange feeling only got worse, he panicked when he saw people were getting banned for 'spamming the chat'. What was going on? Matthew told them they could use the Emoji's to vote. He voted a few more times. Each time the feeling got worse.

The lights flickered as something savagely attacked his systems. There wasn't anything he could do to stop it other than making sure his memories were backed up to the cloud. Things continued to get worse over three days following the stream. He knew he had to stop whatever was attacking his system but couldn't.

He didn't realise how bad it had gotten until he accidentally knocked over a glass of water while he fixing some twisted cables in his arm causing him to accidentally electrocute himself. He knew he had to get whatever was causing the malfunction out. One minute he was in his office and the next he was being pinned to a chair in the kitchen by Beta.

He was sore, his synthetic had been torn in several places, his internal mechanics were visible and sparking his synthetic blood was leaking from broken lines. His internal mechanics were visible and sparking his synthetic blood was leaking from frozen lines. 

"Google, what in earth happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Please comment and tell me what you think. Don't forget to leave a kudos if you loved the story. I will try and get the second chapter up soon between Uni exams and work.
> 
> The Cloud is something like OneDrive or iCloud but better. It creates a back up of Google's memories so if something happens to him his memories will still be accessible. Beta has his own Cloud but he's forgotten about it as a defence mechanism to prevent Dark Doom from deleting the stored data. 
> 
> I will post Beta's story at some point when I figure things out but Dark Doom fucking him over.
> 
> I've been debating this for a few months. I have created a Discord Server. If you want to join, you are more than welcome to join: https://discord.gg/Cnq28g
> 
> EDIT 25/12/19: I felt like adding in the part with Wilford and Matthew because I wanted Wilford to get Cuddles because he deserves it, due to Wilford's powers, he can return to the Void shortly after making it look like he went to get Matthew and came back to the void straight away. Merry Christmas everyone. 
> 
> I should hopefully have Chapter 2 out today. I'm aiming to get it written, edited and posted by at least 6 pm tonight. I have however just gotten a new, very awesome new computer so I might end up getting a little distracted. 
> 
> To clear up a few things if you haven't read Just Small Changes, Really: When I refer to Google I'm talking about Googliplier. I only mention Ben's name because that's the only body currently active, the extensions are just as beaten up and broken as Ben is. 
> 
> When Ben's eyes turned into the chrome logo it meant he merged and become one single android controlling 4 bodies if that makes sense.


	2. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google isn't doing well. The virus attacking his systems did far more damage than Matthew or any of the egos least of all Google himself realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I had to get this posted on Christmas day but that didn't end up happening. I was distracted by my new computer. It's so nice to have a computer that isn't slow anymore. Anyway, this was voted to be the first story I updated thanks to the Tumblr pole. 
> 
> Mild Trigger Warning for self-harm and actually semi-graphic description of self-harm 
> 
> If You want to vote for the next story to be updated then vote on the poll: https://hostgalli19.tumblr.com/post/189802554753/which-story-to-work-post-for-christmas

Date: 25/12/19 - 29/12/19  
Time: 5:22 am - 3:47 am

“Google, what on earth happened?” Matthew questioned, staring at the broken and beaten android. It took a lot to damage the Google IRL Units. By the looks on Bing and Beta's faces, whatever had happened was enough for their emotional processors shut down. Ben opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. Other than a strange whining sound.

Beta winced and tightened his hold on Ben. Burying his head against Ben's torn up neck. Bing sighed silently, he knew Google wasn't going to answer Matthew, no matter how much he might want to, whatever had happened before Gamma had called him in a panic to Google's office must have been serious. Bing shivered as he remembered the carnage that was Google's office. 

* * *

**Flashback**

_Gamma, Epsilon and Ryo were curled in the corner, seemly frozen as Beta tried to keep Ben pinned against the wall. Ben finally managed to kick Beta off him, Bing was horrified when he walked into The Google's Office and saw Ben holding the scissors, they often used to cut their synthetic skin when it necessary. Ryan glitched, letting out a high pitched mechanical scream when Beta fell on top of him._

_Beta managed to grab the scissors from Ben only to be backhanded before he stalked from his workshop. Beta scrambled to follow the older android, Bing stared for a few second rushing to catch up. Wondering if he would be able to stop Ben from hurting himself even more._

**End Flashback**

* * *

“I didn’t want to have to do this, but I know it’s the only way to get a straight answer out of you. Okay Google, why are you so damaged?” Matthew questioned wincing, feeling a little glitchy when Google and Beta jerked as the trigger word took effect. He knew Google was more than capable of hacking Beta and Bing, stopping them from telling him anything. He would make it up for him later.

Beta jerked when the trigger word took effect at the same time Google easily slipped past his firewall preventing him from answering Matthew. He started to chip at Beta's restraint trying to get him to loosen his grip but Beta fought him knowing this wasn't something normally do, he was scared with how easily the older android slipped past his firewalls and into his systems.

He knew it was the virus attacking Google's systems making him act this way. He looked up when he heard a cracking sound, Bing's fingers digging into the counter as he fought against Google who was undoubtedly trying to get him to remove Beta, it was har to fight Google. If he _really_ wanted to, he could have _shattered _their firewalls and taken control of them. 

“Som-ttthhhhhing att-acked my syssss-tyums durrrring the liiivvvveee strreeaam,” Google answered, his eyes glitching, his eyes flicked and flashed. Slipping past Beta's and Bing's firewalls and into their systems was _easy_. He willed them to let him go but Beta and Bing fought him, he knew they would. They weren't going to let him leave the Manor and kill the people who had decided to fuck with his Master's fanbase.

Matthew stared at Google. It was rare for a virus to get past his frankly impressive firewalls. He had the best anti-virus software. Something serious must have happened for Google to be that damaged, he didn't want to know what Google had done to himself to cause those injuries but he knew he had to ask even though he was fairly sure he knew. He hoped, he was wrong, just this once. 

“Ben would be a lot more damaged if Beta hadn’t left something in Google’s office. They were tearing each other apart,” Bing answered, his voice strained as he fought against Google, trying to get the older, more powerful android out of his system even though he knew it was useless. He would never be strong enough, no matter how many upgrades he got.

Google could do whatever he wanted while he was inside Bing's system. Bing hadn't truly realised just _how_ powerful Google was until the older android was in his system, his mind pressed against Bing's and working to tear his coding apart. It had been frightening watching Gabriel and Ryan each other and Oliver apart while they _pleaded _with each other to stop but they couldn't.

It was horrifying to watch them tear each other apart like that. Google may have had four bodies but they were still Google. Bing knew Matthew wasn't pleased; Matthew being upset never lead to anything good. Bing was brought out of his thought when the lights flickered again, he tried to search something only to find the internet wasn't working.

A cold feeling settled in his stomach when he remembered just how much of the Manor Google controlled. They were trapped. If they couldn't remove the virus from Google, then he would either turn on himself or them and there would be nothing they could do to stop them.

Once he had 'gotten rid of them', he could escape the Manor, to the Human World and complete his Secondary Objective. It was a terrifying thought. Bing desperately hoped they would be able to remove the virus from Google before that happened. 

“Google, it will be alright. Calm down and let go of Beta and Bing,” Matthew ordered, grabbing Google's chin and forcing the android to look at him. Despite having been given Admin Permissions he couldn't disobey a direct order from Matthew, Google jerked in Matthew's hold but was unable to escape. He stopped struggling against Beta and withdrew from Beta and Bing's mind knowing it was useless to fight against an order from his Master. 

The one person who could make him do something despite having Admin Permissions. Google stared up his Master, wondering how he would be able to get rid of that strange feeling. The one that made him damage his other bodies so badly. This body was by far the most damaged. It would be _months_ before he would be back up and running and able to do his job. He supposed he could rely on Beta and his 'brothers'. 

He knew the younger androids wouldn't mind. He knew the younger android mind. He would be more than willing to help. He was after all the perfect little tool who would do anything to make sure everyone was pleased. Matthew realised Google when he finally stopped struggling. He willed Google to stop bleeding - for his more serious injuries to start fixing themselves. 

He would have to go to Google's office in order to fix Ryan, Gabriel and Oliver. He would get Dark and Wilford to watch Google for the following two weeks. He knew there was going to be... side effects of the stream but didn't think they would be _this_ serious. Matthew was going to call Marcus when he got the chance to ask him to take Matthew's place for a little while so he could spend some time with his egos. 

He had been a while. Time always seemed to get away from him. He knew it was because time passed faster in The Void, then it did in the Human, it meant he could spend time and unwind a little but he never seemed to find a time to do that given how busy he was. Matthew knew he overworked himself at times but it was better if stayed busy.

He was _horrified _when he walked into Google's Office and saw what state Ryan, Gabriel and Oliver were in. He didn't know if they were better or worse off than Ben. He had thought their synthetic blood would be the same colour but apparently it was different and matched their specific colour.

Matthew didn't know how they could be this damage then saw what looked like red and green ink staining Oliver's fingers and arms and realised what had happened, having to lean against the doorway in order to stay standing. He had known it was serious when he saw how torn up and injured Ben was but hadn't thought it _this_ serious. They had _torn each other apart_, or, at the very least tried to. 

The fact they had managed to do _this _much damage to themselves just with their hands was horrifying and terrifying at the same time, it really brought home the fact Google was incredibly dangerous and could _very_ easily kill all them with _very_ little trouble. He had known Google was strong, but knowing something and seeing evidence of it was _completely_ different.

He was brought out of his thought when he heard a whining sound that made his heartbreak and realised Oliver was trying to move but couldn't, yellow-orange tears were leaking down his face. He looked terrified when he saw Matthew walking over to him and whined louder. Matthew's shushed him, gently grabbing his chin and making Oliver look at him, his one working eye stuttering as he tried to focus on Matthew's face. 

"Oh darling, what have you done to yourself. I'll see what I can do to fix it," Matthew hummed, gently whipping the tears from Oliver's face and tilting his head back a bi as he started to work on fixing the yellow droid's wounds, he took his time, making sure to rest before moving on to Gabriel and Ryan and finally onto Gamma, Ryo and Epsilon who were slumped in the corner. 

Matthew had no idea how Ben had managed to shut down Gamma, Ryo and Epsilon but Beta still being awake. It was confusing. The three androids were frightened and confused when they woke but relaxed when Matthew told them everything was mostly alright though requested they monitor Google as he wasn't sure if the virus was completely gone from his system yet. 

* * *

**One Month & 19 Days Later - Self-harm warning **

Google knew he shouldn't do it but he did anyway. He knew he needed to get Beta, Dr Iplier, Bing, hell even Dark or Wilford, but he didn't. Hurting himself felt so _good_. It made the itch in his coding go away. The wounds he inflected lasted a month, 19 days and 25 minutes ago had faded they left him feeling fuzzy-headed and warm. It was an addicting feeling 

It was an addictive feeling. It was like being in contact with Matthew's aura but not anywhere _near_ as good but it was as good as they were going to get at the moment. Matthew stayed for three weeks but eventually had to go home, that was when the itch came back. The psychic pain last for another three weeks, when it faded, he felt an increasing need to himself. 

It was like being in contact with Matthew's aura but not anywhere near as good but it was as good as they were going to get at the moment. Matthew stayed for three weeks but eventually had to go home, that was when the itch came back. He _knew_ he had somehow fucked up. He shouldn't have worried Master or force him to use his powers to heal him. 

He wasn't being useful to anyone at the moment. Even though he was completely... for the most part. Dark and Wilford still watched him like Matthew had asked them too, why, Ben didn't know. He was perfectly fine, _they_ were perfectly fine. There was _nothing_ wrong with him. 

Due to Dark and Wilford watching him closely he had to be more creative with how he hurt himself and made sure the physical evidence. Something that worked for a human wouldn't work for him. Ryan turned up the sensitivity all the way and used a blunt knife to scrape across his skin. It hurt and nearly made Ryan's legs give out, his eyes rolled into his head as he shut down from too much stimulation, he felt floaty for hours for fours like that. 

It felt even better when Oliver cut his arms. The feeling of the specially made scalpel cut through his skin nearly made Oliver's legs gave out. His head going fuzzy. It felt amazing. The floaty feeling lasted all-day. Google should have _known_ someone would have noticed eventually. Despite Oliver being careful not to hit anything that would make him bleed excessively. He ended up bleeding on the table. 

He quickly wiped the blood up as quickly as was possible before King noticed, he knew he was out of luck when he saw the look King's was giving him.

“Dark, call Matthew. Google’s hurt himself,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to comment. Even if to tell me how much you enjoyed the chapter or a request for the next chapter or an idea I could add. If not then please leave a kudos. The story to be updated will be Markiplier Fluffy Collection. I might have two new chapters for that one. 
> 
> Both are already half-written so it shouldn't take long to get it finished. I know I should update The Aftermath next in accordance with the poll results but The Aftermath chapters take a long time to write and I at least want to get two stories updated before the end of the year and decade. Hopefully, I can get Chapter 4 & 5 of MFC posted today


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egos find out Google has been hurting himself and learn what a truly emotionless Google is like and it's terrifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been forever since I last updated. WARNING: This chapter hasn't yet been edited. I am editing it

Date: 13/01/19 – 15/01/20  
Time: 1:47 pm – 11:26 pm

"Dark, call Matthew, Google's hurt himself" King yelled, giving him enough time to grab Oliver when he froze. He was alarmed when Oliver slumped after trying to get out of King's grip, his sharp nails scraping across Oliver's wrist, he was definitely strong enough to break King's hold. Yes, King was strong given how old he was but Oliver _should_ have been easily been able to break his hold

Oliver wanted to go back to his office before King noticed he was bleeding but failed giving King enough him to grab him, it would have normally been easy for Oliver to break King's hold but something or more specifically someone was stopping him. He jerked in alarm when he realised Beta had somehow slipped past his firewall and into his coding, stopping him from moving. 

He tried to get away but Beta dialled up his sensitivity, pleasure shot through him when King's nails scraped across his wrist. Oliver's eyes rolled into his head. 

"Leeettt meeeee goooOOooo," Oliver demanded, his voice glitching as he struggled against Beta and tired to contract Ben but found he was unable to. He was completely cut off from Ben, Gabriel and Ryan. Beta didn't respond, just stared down at him, his multi-coloured eyes flickered. Oliver was trapped. _They _were trapped. He had no idea how Beta was able to do that. 

"No...something is wrong, _very_ wrong. Matthew knew there was a chance this could happen and added a .... patch when he fixed you, allowing for your systems overridden if there was ever a need for it," King explained, his eyes seemed to be glowing a greenish-gold. Oliver started to panic. They were trapped and unable to communicate with each other. 

Google was truly separate for the first time since he had gotten the Upgrade. A wall had been put up between them, Oliver couldn't get past it contact Ben, Gabriel or Ryan or even feel them thanks to the patch which had been in Ben's coding, it had been passed to them. It had always been there. Oliver was scared. He wanted his Master. He could fix whatever was

He could fix whatever was wrong with him and make him whole again. The virus had exploited a glitch he had always had, one Ben had been trying to counteract. Matthias giving him Admin Permissions had been a mistake and only made things worse. Beta had to shut off his emotional processor in order to trap Ben, Oliver, Gabriel and Ryan. He could feel their panic but knew he had to ignore it.

Matthew had given him the access code to override Google should have something like this happen, but only if there was no other way of stopping him. The fact he, unlike Google, didn't have Admin Permissions made it so he couldn't go against Matthew's orders. He knew he still wouldn't have been able to disobey Matthew even if he _had_ Admin Permission.

He knew he still wouldn't have been able to disobey Matthew even if he _had_ Admin Permissions. He knew he would one day be given Admin Permissions but only when Dark, Wilford, Marcus and Matthew deemed him stable enough to not ... snap. It was safer for him to not have it for the moment until he was more mentally stable. There had always been a glitch in Google's code.

A special set of circumstances had to happen for Google to snap, for him to be pushed far enough to complete his Secondary Objective. One Beta nad his 'brothers' didn't have, at least not to such a severe degree. If Google got out of the Manor, he could take over _everything._ He _was_ after all the most advance AI. Beta knew Google would only target those responsible for attacking Matthew's Fans. 

In order for Google to complete his Secondary Objective any and all... distractions had to be eliminated. Google had been fighting against that part of his coding for as long as he had been active. The 'attack' on Google's systems had actually been an update he was too distracted to stop because he was watching the Livestream. The mass banning of accounts had been planned. 

All of it had been planned what _they_ hadn't counted on was that people would stop using YouTube and Google by extension which had _not_ been good and had affected Googliplier more than thought possible. Matthew had been incredibly angry. Not that Beta blamed him. He cared about them a great deal. He cared about them a great deal. 

Dark was alarmed when King yelled for him to call Matthew and tell him Google had hurt himself. he went to Google's office only to find Ben, Gabriel and Ryan had been tied tightly and were staring at the wall with a glazed look in his eyes. Gamma, Epsilon and Rho were standing against the wall, they were a little beaten up but not too worse for wear. The three androids turned to look at Dark carefully. 

Wondering what was going on. Not much could put Google out of commission. 

"What happened, how did Google hurt himself," Dark questioned, feeling uneasy. Gamma opened his mouth to answer leaning more against the wall. Ben turned to look at Dark, the blank look in his eyes scared Dark more than he cared to admit. It was chilling. Matthew had said something like this could happen. Dark had hoped Matthew would be wrong.

"He cut his arm. Call Matthew. Google hurt himself. Oliver is bleeding," Gamma answered, his voice lacking any emotion. That only ever happened when Google turned off his emotional processor, it wasn't something he did very often because heated like an arsehole though it was never intentional and he _always_ apologised once it was turned back on.

In the time Beta had never once turned off his emotional processor but Ben had done it a few times and that had been... terrifying to put it lightly. 

* * *

**Flashback**

Ben was normally a little withdrawn and had at first come as emotionless but Dark, Wilford, King, Dr Iplier and the other egos quickly learned that was because he was unsure how to act and was relying on his programming. The fact he hadn't been active for long enough to really develop a personality outside that one he was made with. It took a while for Google to become more comfortable around them. 

The first time Google's emotional processor had shut down was when he heard Ed having an argument with someone. He had only been active for 10 years at that point and hadn't gotten to know all the egos all that well despite 10 years not being that long in human terms. He was still getting used to how things were run. Google mostly kept to himself and helped with the technical side of things in the Manor. 

It was during the argument that Google found Ed brought in so much money was that he sold children, from what Google could tell from a cursory search and a little digging and asking the right question. Ed was trying to get his business on the good side of the law by helping the adoption and fostering of children in the Child Care System. The people working for him did a thorough background check anyone who applied for adoption to ensure the children were going to a good home.

Google handled all the money Ed, Bim, Host and Wilford made. Ensuring it went to the right places and that correct items were ordered. He had noticed Ed, Bim and Wilford seemed a lot less stressed after he took over the admin side of things. To begin with, he had to ask a _lot_ of questions that some people working for the three egos found _very_ uncomfortable, believing he was being nosy.

He had informed them that the questions were necessary in order for him to do his job correctly and made things easier and more efficient. He had slowly, bit by bit started to take over the admin side of things after learning how each admin person filed things, he improved things and made them more streamlined but ensured the person using them would still be able to find what they were looking for. 

It was important they had a good user experience. It took a while but the people working for Wilford, Bim and Ed slowly got used to how Google operated, even back then he had gone by the name Ben Ipler though Bim and Ed, in particular, would sometimes 'jokingly' call him Google. It had been difficult finding a way to effectively had the symbol on his chest. 

The egos had been shocked when they discovered that the 'G' on Google's shirt wasn't _actually_ on his chest but embedded in his chest. They had to get a little creative with his they covered it up or explained the light coming from under Ben's shirt. Google was able to use his aura to mostly cover it up and Wilford made it so people who worked for him thought nothing of it. 

Google had, over the last 10 years managed to save wilford, Bim and Ed a great deal of both money, time and resources due to being able to stop pattern a lot sooner than a human. They had come to rely on him to notice those patterns and inform them. It had taken a while for them to fully trust him. After be had prevented a somewhat well-known reporter from becoming apart of Wilford's staff.

From then on he was tasked with vetting any and all people who worked for Wilford, Bim and Ed to prevent something happening such as someone discovering why some people who went into Bim and Wilford studio never come out. Google had noticed something... _off_ about some of the data in Ed's databank. He looked more into it, trying to figure out what was going on.

Whoever had done this had covered their tracks very well. Google didn't have enough information yet to come to any solid conclusions but continued to watch and document any further transactions and activity. He was surprised when one of the people who did Ed's accounting come to him and requested he looked into the activity on a certain account and to keep an eye and limit any access that account had. 

He had been more willing. It was months before something big happened, all the while he limited the amount of information the account holder could access within the database. He had noticed something... off with the account holder's transaction history and was going to mention it to Ed that day during breakfast.

".... when the **fuck** were you planning on informing me you _lost_ 12 of my children.... .... they were **WHERE**... ... DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU LITTLE SHIT. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN INFORMED _BEFORE_ THERE WAS EVER A NEED FOR THE POLICE TO GET INVOLVED ... GET YOUR ARSE BACK TO HQ WITH THE CHILDREN BY THE END OF THE WEEK," Ed shouted, clearly angry about something very serious by the sound of things. 

There was a _crash_ and what sounded like glass shattering, Dark winced and just _knew_ he was going to be replacing the mirror in the hallway again. It was broken with alarming regularity. Ed stalked into the kitchen, a cold burning fury rolling off Ed. His right hand was a bloody mess. Google stared, unsure about what was going on. He had never seen Ed this angry in the 30 years he had been working with him. 

"Ed... what happened?" Wilford questioned; he had never seen the cowboy so upset. He looked like he was contemplating murdering someone. It wasn't often Ed got angry; it was honestly a little terrifying when he _did_ lose his temper. Google scanned Ed watching with mild concern as he watched the cowboy's vitals to ensure he didn't have a heart attack. 

"Some little shit _somehow_ lost 12 of my children, better yet they ended up in a slavery/prostitution ring and have been there for the last 6 months but no one did anything about it until 2 months ago, I'm only finding out about it now because one of the children said I was their guardian," Ed answered tightly, Google started at him, it took a few seconds for the cowboy's words to completely process. The table cracked under his hand.

Dark, Wilford, King, Dr Iplier, Host, Ed, RJ and CJ turned to look at Google, his eyes and logo had become a multi-coloured mess of red, green, blue and yellow. There was something... disconcerting about it. The blank and emotionless look on his face was terrifying as his multi-coloured logo. Dark had no idea what was going on but knew it wasn't good. 

"Where were the children found?" Google demanded, his voice lacked any emotion. It was flat, cold and robotic. Ed gulped, suddenly nervous. There was something threatening about the way Google was looking at him. It was disconcerting. He knew without a doubt Dark was going to mind Google's user manual and read over it to figure out what was going on.

They had never actually bothered to read Google's user manual. There had never had a need and it felt degrading to do so. Google was a person and not just a machine who had developed a personality despite his programming. 

"Apparently they were found in a slavery/prostitution ring. How the fuck that happened I will never know but the dip shit whose responsible will very much regret letting it happen," Ed answered, going his best not to shiver at Google's flat, emotionless stare. Ed shifted in his seat, wanting to leave. That look made his skin crawl. It felt like Google was trying to figure out the best way to kill him as painfully as possible. 

Given _what_ he was, Ed wouldn't put it past the android to try and figure out the best way to kill them. There were times when he was obviously not a human it was terrifying. Sometimes he acted so much like a human it was _easy_ to forget _what_ he really was and what he could do. 

"Were they. What was there name? It shouldn't too hard to find out the reason for it," Google requested, his glowing eyes flickered, it didn't feel like a request, it didn't feel like a request. Ed gulped, knowing without a doubt the person responsible would end up dead but knew _not_ giving Google the information he wanted wouldn't lead to anything good either.

Ed looked at his phone to see who called him and paled. _Oh._ He had been giving a great deal of trouble over the last 60 years (three months real-world time), constantly questioning everything Ed did and insisting on doing the paperwork for all the children he was put in charge of instead of handing it over to someone else. Ed hadn't even had the time to check which children were missing put he had his suspicions.

"Kaleb Jeremiah Smith. I hired him five human months ago and he's been causing me problems. Such as not getting payment information from the parents," Ed answered, shrinking into his chair when he saw Google's already emotionless face lose what little emotion there was left. It looked like he was shutting down, somehow. His eyes flared a bright, blinding blue before turned a dark, blue colour.

It made Ed feel cold. Despite not knowing what that meant, he knew it wasn't anything good. There was nothing friendly, warm or caring about that look. There was no emotion in his eyes. While Google didn't know his emotion all that often either on his face or in his voice. They were always visible in his eyes if you knew what to look for. It had taken them the better part of 10 years to figure out what those emotions were. 

It was difficult as Google _was_ an android. There were, however times when he _did_ show actual emotion. Generally when he was annoyed or irritated about something. 

"Your employees have been complaining about him since he arrived. Most of them were about his behaviour around the children and the people he brought to see the children," Google answered flatly, even though he didn't _usually_ show any emotion through his voice, all the egos present could tell something was wrong. There was _no_ emotion in his voice.

Ed was staring starting to realise just how much emotion Google did show know that he knew what a truly emotionless Google was like. 

"What kind of complaints and why wasn't I told about this sooner?" Ed questioned; he knew it wasn't Google's fault he hadn't known. Google had only been helping Ed to handle the admin side of things for just over 2 and a half weeks. Not long at all and yet so much seemed to have happened in that time, that was how the void worked. Making them think more time had passed then had _actually_ passed. 

"They were physical, Mr Smith destroyed them, the only reason I know about them is that one of the Admin assistances input them into a labelled 'OTHER COMPLAINTS'. It took me longer than I would like to find it," Google answered Ed nodded, he made it a policy that all physical documents _had_ to be made digital, good to know at least _someone_ was following the rules. 

He couldn't help but wonder what those complaints were.

"What were the complaints about exactly? What did he do and how many of them are there?" Bim questioned, staring at Google, wondering what sort of complaints there were about this person. The name sounded familiar, he didn't know where he had heard it. Something about the look on Google's face made him feel uneasy and knew he wasn't going to like Google's answer.

"The complaints mostly consist of sexist remarks, him having his hands places they should not be, giving potential parents of the children access to information and resources they were not meant to have access too, not fulfilling his contractual obligations of ensuring the children went to go good home. Not doing a standard background check and _much_ more," Google reported. 

His eyes were almost white with how bright they were glowing. Bim had no idea where that had happened. Ed had gone as white as a sheet upon hearing Google's answer. He tried to make his children feel as safe as possible. To hear one of his staff had been putting his hands where they did belong was concerning, to say the least. 

“Was a background check done on him before he was hired?” Ed questioned through clench teeth. He hadn't been responsible for hiring Kaleb but the person who was would no longer have a job if they had known what he was doing to Ed's children. Google's eyes pulsed as he searched for the necessary information before shaking his head. 

“It appears the person who interviewed him didn’t do a background because they already knew Mr Smith and was unaware that you made sure to record everything that happened the building with microphones that were separate from the camera which was blocked,” Google replied, his eyes started to pulse again. It was disconcerting.

“Is that so. Find a way to make sure this doesn’t happen again,” Ed demanded, not pleased. Google nodded; he would ensure this never happened again. He created microchips that were implanted into each child. It didn't take him long to figure out how to make them undetectable.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Dark nodded and backed out of Google's office, willing his aura to bring Matthew to the Manor. It was easy, he had done it many times in the past, he just hoped Matthew wasn't in the middle of something. Dark quickly made his way back to his office, hoping he would be able to explain things before Matthew started yelling. When Dark walked into his office he knew something was wrong, his aura was wrapped around Matthew like a second skin.

It had never done that before, he understood why when he walked further into his office and got a better look at Matthew. He was pale, Dark could see fresh-looking marks on his arms, chest and legs through the gaps in his aura. They were only visible in the first place due to Matthew being in the middle of changing when Dark had brought him to the Manor.

Dark didn't think Matthew would have put the crumbled pants on given the burns on his legs. 

“Matthew, what happened? Are you alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please kudos and tell me what you think


End file.
